


the is something that i'd like to tell you

by funa_03



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funa_03/pseuds/funa_03
Summary: just some wholesome bi disaster clem





	the is something that i'd like to tell you

_today 20:18 pm_  
  
**Clemster: **guys omgomgOMG I DID IT GUYS   
I DID IT  
  
**Violent lesbianism: **I'M PROUD OF YOU CLEM  
  
**Me: **wait did what  
  
**Clemster: **i'll send a video  
**  
** **Violent lesbianism**: are you stupid louis   
  
**Me: **dID WHAT  
  
**Violent lesbianism: **just watch the damn video you dumb baffoon   
  
**Me: **excuse me vi  
  
**Violent lesbianism: **:)  
  
\----- _the video -----_  
  
Clementine sat in the armchair, legs over the the arm, facing the wall. She had hidden her phone on the shelf minutes ago, before her parents and brother sat down. It was their weekly movie night and everyone had settled in the seats, popcorn and sweets on the table, ready to start the marathon.  
  
But Clementine had other plans.  
  
"Hey, so before we start watching, I learnt a new song," she said, drumming her fingernails on her ukulele to disguise their shaking.   
  
"Ooo, do show," Lee said, and the small smile was evident in his voice. AJ, Clementine's little brother, bounced from his seat on the floor, claiming that 'Clem singing is her favourite'.   
  
"Right, here goes."  
  
She glanced at the camera, took a deep breath, and began.  
  
_There is something I would like to tell you,_  
_I figured it out some time ago._  
_I feel great, it makes me really happy_  
_And I love you so I'd love for you to know._  
  
The silence in the room was deafening to the singer, who just barely managed to keep the shakiness out of her voice. She thought of Violet and Louis, their encouragement from the afternoon having brought tears to Clementine's eyes. At that moment, she didn't know whether the tears were happy tears, or nervous tears but either way, she stopped them from spilling and gave the two a hug before mentally preparing herself for what would be to come.  
  
_Have you heard of LGBTQ ?_  
_Well, I am the B._  
_I have a heart that could love plural genders,_  
_Yes I'm bi, and I'm proud to be me._  
  
Realistically, she knew her family wouldn't mind. Carley would hug her, tell the teenager she's proud of her, shoe her support and, if anything, Lee would only be upset that she didn't tell him earlier. AJ wouldn't even know what the term 'bisexual' means, and probably wouldn't care once he found out. Her family loved her, and was proud of her, and would be, no matter what. Clementine knew that, and yet, that didn't stop her nerves eating away at her. Violet and Louis popped up in her head again, and she could almost hear their voices. A surge of confidence filled her.  
  
_And just in case you were wondering,_  
_Yes, I'm pretty sure it's not a trend._  
_And though I am all for experiments,_  
_I have experimented, and I really, really, really, really, really, really, really like it._  
_So._  
  
A smile echoed through Clementine's voice, from the fun lyrics, her newfound confidence and the excitement of doing this. She felt happy. Excited. Proud. Both, for coming out and for her sexuality. She knew her family would feel the same way. She couldn't wait to rewatch this video and see their reaction throughout the song. She couldn't wait to send the video to Louis and Violet. She couldn't wait to finally be able to say: 'I actually came out to my family.'  
  
_Thanks for listening, now you know more about me,_  
_Something I'm proud of._  
_I am part of something really beautiful,_  
_Because love is love, is love_  
  
Clementine struck the strings for the last time in the song. Silence filled the room again, and Clementine closed her eyes, still facing the wall. She secretly grinned to herself.  
  
"That was a cute song, now can we start watching please?" AJ interrupted. Clementine's gaze wandered over to him, a chuckle escaping her lips. She accidentally met Lee's gaze. She looked away quickly, missing the smile inhabiting his face.   
  
"Come here, sweet pea." Clementine hesitantly stood up, eyes pointed down, the nerves from before now devouring her, all her confidence having gone to Narnia or something. She noticed a new spot in between the couple, both their arms stretched out to welcome her. She allowed the arms to engulf her, sinking into the soft sofa.   
  
She felt Lee look down at her.   
  
"Why are you so nervous?"   
  
Clementine's hand hid her face and she mumbled out an 'I don't know', leaning into Lee's chest.  
  
"Clem, we are so proud of you," Carley said, voice chasing away her nerves as she pressed a kiss to Clementine's hair.   
  
"How long have you known?" Lee's voice further calmed her down. It reminded her of whenever she'd have a nightmare, or she'd get scared. Lee's voice always found a way to calm her down, whether it was reading a story or whispering consolations.   
  
"I don't really know? Maybe a year or two?"   
  
"And you didn't tell us before?" Lee replied, mock offense clouding his voice as laughs filled the room.  
  
"I knew you'd say that. I guess, it never seemed important? It was just something I'd forget about," the teenager shrugged.   
  
"Well, that's good, because it's not, really. It doesn't change you in any way." Lee tightened his hug, enveloping her in his warmth. That was another thing she loved about Lee. He was always so goddamn warm. Even in the winter months. She didn't know how, it was like he was a human radiator.   
  
At some point Carley must've let go, because when she spoke again, her voice sounded slightly further away than the last time Clementine heard it.   
  
"So... any cute girls - or boys - you got your eye on?" The smirk in Carley's voice was so evident.   
  
Clementine playfully hit the woman, face reddening, and the three erupted into laughter. They were interrupted, however, by a very annoyed groan from beneath them.  
  
"Clem sings all the time! It's not that big of a deal. Now can we start watching?" AJ pouted, his arms crossed across his little chest.   
  
"Did you even listen to the words of that song, goofball?"   
  
"It was a nice song," AJ shrugged, "you said something about being 'bi' or whatever. And don't call be 'goofball'."  
  
Clementine chuckled. "Do you know what that means?"   
  
AJ shook his head, but Clementine spoke before the little boy could. "You know how Lee likes-likes Carley? Well, in general, he like-likes only girls." Clementine smiled at the term used by Louis ages ago. AJ took a liking to the phrase, so ever since, Clementine would use it. "I, am 'bisexual' so I like-like both boys and girls."  
  
AJ stared at her, a blank expression on his face. Clementine prepared herself for more explaining but AJ shared his thoughts before she could.  
  
"Okay, but how does that stop us from watching movies? I wanna start watching!"   
  
The three on the sofa laughed again, giving in to the little boy's pleads.   
  
Clementine's head found it's place against Lee's chest once again, a smile appearing on her face.   
  
She was so grateful for her family.  
  
\----------  
  
**Me: **ooooooh, i totally forgot about that sorry lol  
  
**Violent lesbianism: **you are so dumb louis ffs  
that was so cute clem! i'm so happy for you!   
  
**Clemster: **ahhhhhhhh djdbrjendn  
i can't believe i did that  
  
**Me: **that was so wholesome   
and that was hella cute! AJ was right ;D  
  
**Clemster: **:))  
  
**Me: **did you guys satisfy the boy, did you start watching movies? 

  
**Violent lesbianism: **soooo are there any cute girls you got your eye on? we gotta talk about them  
  
**Clemster: **yeah we did   
come round mine tomorrow we can talk about cute girls   
  
**Me: **wait i wanna talk about cute girls too!!! 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Dodie's coming out song! It's hella adorable, you should listen to it!!
> 
> I hc that Clem plays guitar and ukulele, so I had this idea a while ago. I wrote this at 1 am so yeah 
> 
> Also, thank you to my 2 discord friends, lauren and em for helping me with the name for violet in louis' phone
> 
> Aaaaalso, thank you to lauren ( @lauren_reprise << check her out!! She has awesome shit!!!!!) For reading through it for typos and shit 
> 
> Constructive criticism always accepted! Thank you for reading!


End file.
